


Just Breathe

by Audrey2419



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey2419/pseuds/Audrey2419
Summary: This little fic was written as part of Leverageland's Heist 10.  It was my entry for Challenge 7 "The Short Goodbye."  The challenge was to write a very short fic with the prompt "Goodbye".





	Just Breathe

They stood together, watching as the small casket that held their son was slowly lowered into the ground, but had never felt so far apart. 

Maggie gripped her arms tightly to her sides and tried to hold herself together. She stood silently and just tried to breathe. The past few days had been a minefield for her to navigate. Not only had she had to plan her son’s funeral; she had also had to watch her normally steadfast husband slowly fall apart and into a whiskey bottle.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the casket finally came to a rest on the ground. Maggie inhaled sharply as the first dirt was pushed into the grave, and before another second passed she felt Nate grip her hand tightly. She turned her head and looked up into his bloodshot eyes. His normally clear sapphire eyes were cloudy with tears. Slowly they both turned their gazes to the rapidly filling grave and said one final good-bye to Sam before turning to walk away.


End file.
